the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
ISDC-01 "Silver Wind"
page is a work in progress =The Pilot= "Brotherhood is not something you are born into. It is something you find within each other, forged in the flames of the wars you live through." - Link, describing his relationship to Foxrian The first half of a duo of suit users, Link and Foxrian have never been seen apart since suitfall. Their relation to each other is nebulous, but they have referred to themselves as 'brothers' so much that it has stuck as a way to reference the both of them at once. Combining blistering speed, stealth, and close-range attacks with long range, precision support and synchronicity that borders on precognitive, Link and Foxrian have proven to be a formidable duo able to find a way to survive through anything the post-suitfall world has thrown at them. See pilot profile ISDC-02 "Halcyon" History Not much is known about Link's history prior to suitfall, as he seems to have taken the opportunity that the suit provided him to cover up the majority of his past and make a relatively clean break from his last life, with the only tether to his past being Foxrian. Correlative evidence gathered from conversations and what little information could be found on him suggests that he originated somewhere in western Canada, but aside from this, not much else is known about him. Everything, even his pre-suitfall name, is a mystery known only to Foxrian. All attempts to access this information, either from Link or his brother, are met with a similar denial - "What is past is past." Personality "...It's nothing personal. I just don't have much to say about that." Shy and reserved due to a lack of social graces, Link rarely speaks with anyone other than his brother unless directly spoken to, preferring to let his brother do the talking for the both of them. Even direct interaction elicits little more than one-word responses, short sentences, or the odd cryptic remark. When speaking with this brother, however, Link seems to transform into an entirely different person, showing none of the social hindrances he has with others and freely discussing a wide range of topics from videogames to particle physics. He occasionally manages to find a similar conversational groove with others who talk to him if what they talk about interests him, but for the most part he simply remains silent in the presence of others unless called upon. One trait that stands out as significant with Link is his protective nature over those he cares for, the most notable example being his brother, but with other suit users he takes a liking to being shown the same affection. He has shown split-second reactions that completely disregard his own personal safety for the benefit of others, and while this has resulted in him losing a few limbs over the years (thankfully not a permanent problem due to his hydra nanites) and coming inches away from death on many occasions, it is not a trait that Link shows any signs of regretting. Foxrian has been shown to mirror this protective nature, throwing caution to the wind to come to his brothers aid, though to a much less pronounced and fanatical extent. In combat, these traits of a disregarded sense of self-preservation for the sake of his brother as well as his natural silence are his biggest assets, giving him the edge in stealth his suit needs to survive and strike true, as well as making it difficult for his enemies to predict any logical patterns to his moves in the frenzied heat of battle. Appearance Link never takes off his suit, so his true identity remains unknown to the world at large. When not in combat, however, Link tends to keep his Infiltrator utility operational, projecting an image of a large, muscular man in generic army garb with a thick head of brown hair and matching beard. Whether this is his true form underneath the suit or just a randomly chosen proxy appearance is anyone's guess, though his reluctance to remove his helmet or reveal his identity implies the latter. In private, and only in the presence of Foxrian, Link has taken off his helmet and suit before, but this information has not made it to the world at large. If one were to see him without his suit, Link would be lithe, yet toned, just shy of 7 feet tall, with noticeably elven ears, light blue eyes, and a head of shoulder-length metallic silver hair. "Speed and Skill beat SIze and Strength" Link's suit, the Silver Wind, is almost entirely bare of defenses with only a few sections seeming to be made of solid or pliable armor plating, including his forearms, shoulder pads, boots, and helmet. Every other piece of his armor is a simple onyx-colored skin-tight design with little flair for maximum mobility. His helmet is split into two halves, with the front half housing a curved video screen he uses to display rudimentary emoticons and small animated graphics, and the rear seemingly melting backwards and down his back into thousands of strands of silver wire. The few sections of armor plating that exist on this suit are a brushed, dull silver color, with large, runic glyphs chemically etched into the metal running up his forearms and across the shins of his boots. The language of these runes does not conform to any known, historic, or fictional language on record. This, combined with Link's refusal to elaborate on them, lead many to believe it is gibberish. Weapons & Combat Strategies "Measure Twice, Cut Once" Link's weapon selection, while sparse, is specifically tailored to his preferred style of close combat. His main weapon, the Cutting Blade, manifests as a short, solid piece of metal from beneath his right forearm armor plate. Alone, this dull, foot-long piece of metal would be ineffective, but within the arm plate is a reservoir of nanitic constructive/deconstructive paste that, when combined with the base blade core, gives it proper length, shape, and sharpness, as well as allowing the blade to be deconstructed to the relatively small core for easy storage. While the blade is inherently malleable and can theoretically take any shape and length so long as there is enough of the nanitic paste to keep adding to it, Link seems to have a preference for a blade between 2 and 4 feet long, either of a leaf blade or rapier-like variety, with a monomolecular edge capable of cutting through all but the most stubborn of armors. His secondary weapon of tracer bolts manifests as a small barrel from under the armor plate on his left arm, and is typically used only if the battle drags on beyond the initial surprise attack that his invisibility, cutting blades, and precise targeting allow. The tracer bolts allow both for more accurate subsequent attacks, as well as giving his brother a proper fix on the location of his target. His towing cable manifests as a thin cable launcher beneath his left wrist, and while not explicitly a combat weapon, it adds to Link's mobility and stealth, allowing him to grapple to walls and ceilings (albeit more crudely than adhesion), trip up more mobile enemies through clever placement, or act as an emergency escape rope from a sticky situation.'' '' Having a suit more suited to close combat and stealth in a world now littered with high-calibre weaponry and walking fortresses with armor that can be measured in feet worth of thickness, Link has had to adapt his fighting style to meet these challenges. Using his suit's blistering speed and high agility as his primary asset with his suit AI providing split-second augmentations to his reactions for the best possible strikes, Link has adapted to a combat philosophy of hit-and-run dirty fighting with whatever environmental elements he has at his disposal when his initial sneak attack proves to not be enough. This primarily boils down to hiding in the shadows while ducking and weaving between buildings, getting in close to a target, stabbing at exposed locomotive joints and weapon hardpoints, and quickly retreating to the nearest cover to repeat the process, typically behind the blinding flash of a deployed flare or a heavy chunk of thrown debris to throw off targeting sensors for a split second. While this seems borderline suicidal and isn't enough to take down some of the more heavy armors that exist on his own, Link's attacks do serve to immobilize and disarm them while his brother waits to take a shot with his particle laser cannon from a building several blocks away or from several hundred feet directly up in the sky. Relations & Allies The only allies Link and Foxrian have are each other. Aside from their unshakable bond, they have similar views on most of the other factions, with only a handful of individual pilots resulting in differing opinions between the two. Abyss - Seen by the brothers as one of the more rational groups that have come about in the wake of suitfall, particularly admiring their high emphasis on scientific knowledge and advancement. Though they haven't been to the Dark City personally as of yet, they both agree that it is somewhere they would like to visit and learn more about, should they find themselves in the position to go there. Neutral with friendly inclinations. Brinkers - Similar to the Abyss, the brothers regard the Brinkers as a faction of promising development for humanity, particularly for their attempts at space exploration. Friendly. Crusaders - While they can understand the desires of the faction wishing to end world conflict, the brothers agree that the goal they set is simply too lofty for even an organization of their size and stature to maintain. Still, they are on friendly terms with the crusaders due to their personal ideologies synchronizing quite well. Elforce Alpha - A comical use of progenitor nanites, the brothers see the antics of this group as quite possibly the most amusing way a human can go about using the gifts of the suitfall for the most mundane and silly purposes, though this is by no means grounds to dislike them. Hell, the brothers even admit the possibility of growing to like the group, should they ever end up meeting. Neutral. Empyrian Knights - The brothers regard this group with caution and general distrust, as their obsession with advancement via the alien technology of the suitfall to the disregard of anything standing in their way is a dangerous game to be playing. Neutral with distrustful tendencies. First Sons - In this group, the brothers see themselves, and can appreciate the sentiment of a rag-tag group of suit users collectively wrecking shit with unconventional tactics while being like family to each other. Friendly. The Hunters - Religious psychopaths with a death wish and no real sense of self-preservation. The brothers see this group as nothing more than an organized gang of deluded souls drunk on the power the suits give them. Hostile. Outer Haven - Regarded as an impressive display of how the world continues to thrive in the same ways it always did before suitfall, but now with the added benefits of an active war economy built on power armor. The brothers have a begrudging respect for the organization, and have even taken a few contracts from them in the past, but see the group as an unhealthy remnant of humanity's aggression amplified by the new technology that suitfall has given them. This, combined with the infighting between the "Patriot" and "Philosopher" sections of the company lead the brothers to believe the organization will tear itself apart in time like all empires before them. Neutral. The Pack - Regarded in much the same way as the Hunters, minus the implications of religious zealotry. Hostile. Purifiers - Seen as an unfortunate product of good ol' human ignorance given a voice and power by the advent of suitfall. The fact that both brothers have taken the progenitor nanites simply paints them as a target to these people, and they respond in kind whenever they are hunted for it. Hostile. The Safety Net - Seen by the brothers as a more rational attempt at the Crusaders' attempts of protecting the world. While they have run across members of the organization before, they have never attempted to join. Frendly Suit Cults - Religious cults with a new coat of paint. Neutral unless provoked. Thunderbird Mail Service - The brothers have taken up a few contracts with this group and have found it to be quite an enjoyable experience. Particularly liked by the brothers for their stance of neutrality to all factions as well as their interest in using the power of the suits to further space exploration, they see the TMS as a good application of the suits for the benefit of many. Friendly. UNISSO - Bureaucracy by another name. Seen by the brothers simply as humanity attempting to classify, correlate, and put into perspective the events that suitfall has imparted on the world. Neutral. Voliant Hospitium - Seen by the brothers as another attempt to do good for the sake of many, and as such is worthy of respect. Friendly. Vox Populi - Seen by the brothers as little more than anarchists in the guise of an organization, with their attempts at meritocracy being a laughable smokescreen to hide their ambitions behind. While distrustful of the group and believing that they will collapse under the weight of their own hubris, the brothers do not actively go out of their way to provoke them. Neutral until provoked. The Symbiotes - Seen by the brothers as fascinating examples of biodiversity with a particular awe at their genetic malleability. Given the opportunity, the brothers would likely attempt to harness symbiotes to further their own capabilities, but they both believe they need more study on their forms and mechanics before attempting anything of that nature. On friendly terms with the few lucid symbionts they have come across, but are aware and wary of the more feral strains. The Fae - Actively being sought out by the brothers. The elves are seen by the brothers as the closest thing they have to the next step past humanity, and their mutual instinct to immediately use progenitor nanites as soon as the option was available to them is their proof of this willingness to go beyond the humanity they once held. Friendly intentions. =The Suit= Suit Crunch (Based on Ver. 7.3 PDF) Recharge Time: 0.0 min Hit Points: 30 Armor Design: 1 Armor Value: 1 Pressure Resistance: 2 Strength Multiplier: 1.00x Strength: 600.00 lbs Height Multiplier: 1.00x Height: 6'11" Weight Multiplier: 0.70x Weight: 70.00 lbs Mobility: 90.0 Air Supply: 30.0 min Flight speed: 675.0 Suit: -Mesh (0) Construct: -Harpy (20) Variants: -Mobile (10) User Interface: -Spinal Column (5) Armor Material: -Basic (0) Defense: -Flares (5) -Invisibility (10) -Infiltrator (10) -Temp. Resistance II (10) Locomotion: -Thrusters (15) -Flight (20) HUD/Visuals: -Enhanced Vision (5) -Navigation (5) -Thermal Vision (5) -X-Ray Vision (5) -Radar (5) -External Status (10) Communications: -Vocal (0) -Wi-Fi (15) Biology: -Hydra Nanites (10) -Progenitor Nanites (10) Utility: -Tentacle (5) -Towing Cable (5) -Sentient AI (15) Targeting: -Target Lock (15) -Full-Range Accurate Motion (15) Combat: -Cutting Blades V (x1) -Tracer Bolts (x1) Remaining Resources: 0 Remaining Hardpoints: 0 (LVL1: 2, LVL2: 0, LVL3: 0, LVL4: 0, LVL5: 0) Category:Pilots Category:Mesh Category:Unaffiliated Category:PACYOA: AD